This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Nebraska Wesleyan University has four INBRE Associates: Garry Duncan, Jeffrey Isaacson, Angela Mckinney Williams, and Jodi Ryder. The former three are members of the Infectious Disease theme group, while Dr. Ryter is a member of the Cell Signaling theme group. Dr. Ryter was also invited to become a member of the Nebraska Redox Biology Center at the University of Nebraska-Lincoln. Dr. Duncan attended an NSF Chautauqua on bioinformatics at the University of Texas-Austin this past summer. Drs. Ryter, Duncan and Isaacson gave oral presentations of the research at the Nebraska Academy of Sciences in April, 2005. Nebraska Wesleyan University currently has 7 active INBRE Scholars: Ashlee Muller, Cristina Schroder, Erin Hughes, Jeffrey Zeckser, John Eisenhart, Andrea Eigenberg, and Katie Deminski. All 7 have participated in some level of research activity at UNL or on campus at Wesleyan. All 7 have participated in bimonthly meetings where research papers are discussed and participants make oral research presentations. Jeff, Andrea and Katie all graduate in May. Jeff and Katie plan to apply to medical school the following year, while Andrea is undecided. Ashlee Muller plans to work in Dr. Charles Wood's lab this summer, while Cristina Schroder plans to work with Dr. Duncan in Dr. James Van Etten's lab this summer. Erin Hughes plans to work with Dr. Isaacson on Wesleyan?s campus this summer. All but John Eisenhart gave oral presentations at the Nebraska Academy of Sciences in April, 2005. In addition, five INBRE students, Ashlee Muller, Cristina Schroder, Jeffrey Zeckser, Andrea Eigenberg, and Katie Deminski, will present at the West Coast Undergraduate Biology Research Conference at Santa Clara University on May 1, 2005. Infrastructure improvement: With remaining BRIN funds, we have renovation of our cell culture room, by moving our old biosafety cabinet and CO2 hood into a dedicated cell culture room, along with our new biosafety cabinet, CO2 hood, and inverted microscope, all purchased with BRIN funds. We also purchased a Leica MZAPO Stereomicroscope The updated and renovated cell culture room has already been used by Dr. Isaacson and Erin Hughes in their INBRE-funded research projects. As well, the facility has been used to teach principles of cell culture to students in Microbiology and Immunology courses. Dr. McKinney-Williams will also use this facility.